1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a Zero Insertion Force (ZIF) socket, and particularly to a ZIF socket with an improved cover.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional ZIF socket 3, as shown in FIG. 4, engages with a Central Processing Unit (CPU) 4 mounted thereon. To replace the CPU 4, one needs to use fingers to grip lateral sides 41 of the CPU 4 to exert a pulling force thereto. Nevertheless, since the CPU 4 is relatively thin and it has a bottom 42 wholly closely abutting against a top face 31 of a cover 32 of the ZIF socket 3, there is no sufficient space available for the fingers to effectively grip the CPU 4; thus, the replacement of the CPU 4 is somewhat difficult.
Hence, an improved electrical connector is required to overcome the abovementioned problems.
An objective of the present invention is to provide a ZIF socket with an improved structure for facilitating an easy replacement of a CPU mounted on the ZIF socket with another CPU.
Accordingly, a ZIF socket of the present invention comprises a dielectric base receiving a plurality of contacts therein, and a cover slideably mounted on the dielectric base between open and closed positions. The cover comprises a main body and a raised portion in front of the main body. A pair of grooves are defmed in an inner face of each of two opposite side walls which extend downwardly from opposite edges of the cover. The pair of grooves receives a pair of elongated blocks formed on one of two opposite lateral sides of the base. A slot is defined in a top face of the main body of the cover between a corresponding pair of grooves. When a CPU is mounted on the cover of the ZIF socket, the slots are located below two lateral edges of the ZIF socket thereby providing sufficient space for a user""s fingers to grip the CPU to exert a pulling force thereon, in order to replace the CPU with another one.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.